pennzerofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corona Mason
Corona Mason is an OC made by MiyaBaggins. She is a 16 year old girl who has just moved back to Middleburg. Personality Corona is very sweet and caring, and if she cares about you, then she will do anything to protect you and make you feel happy. She is very capable of defending, and standing up for herself, as shown whenever she has stood up to Jane for calling Penn bad things, or otherwise blaming Penn for what is not his fault. (i.e. how Jane blames Penn for her and Corona's parents' deaths, despite that not being the case AT ALL) Corona is also severely depressed, and cries fairly often and easily. She tends to stick around the person she feels most comfortable with and might unintentionally become a little dependent on them. Appearance In her current appearance, she has dark purple hair. (the dye is washing out) Her natural hair color is black, and she has big, round sea green eyes. Her skin is tan, her ethnicity is half-latina. (her father is white, her mother is mexican) She has a button nose, and plump lips, and usually wears red or fuschia lipstick. The outfit she is most commonly seen in is a light pink dress with darker pink flowers, that has black straps and sash. She wears boots with almost all her outfits. Another outfit she often wears is a pink top with a purple skirt that has a black belt on it. She often wears a pendant of the all-seeing eye. (her family's symbol) Relationships Penn Corona is in love with Penn. She has had a crush on him since she was five, and has known him basically since birth, as her parents worked with his parents. (Both were sets of part-time heroes) The feeling is absolutely mutual, however Penn realized he was in love with her later on. They seem to have a pretty solid relationship, though at the moment, due to Corona's current mental state (falling apart) she's a little dependent on him to comfort her. This would not be how their relationship always is, however. Corona is capable of functioning without him, she'd just prefer to have him around as a shoulder to lean on when she needs comforting. Boone Corona has known Boone as long as Penn has. She was friends with him before moving, and is still currently friends with him. They have positive interactions, and get along really well. Boone is happy for Penn and Corona's relationship. Sashi Corona and Sashi have positive interactions. Corona considers Sashi a good friend, and also seems to go to her for some comfort after Penn "died". (Chapters 1 and 2 of Bad Blood) She lived with Sashi briefly during this time. Sashi may possibly have a crush on Corona, as hinted in Chapter 8of Corona. Whether this crush will show up more depends. Jane Jane and Corona have a broken sibling relationship. They do not get along, as they have differing views on Penn Zero (Corona loves him, and Jane blames him for their parents' deaths) Corona also dislikes that Jane is trying to kill Penn, during missions. Sure that's part of Jane's job as a part-time villain, but it definitely shows the disfunctionality of their family. Trivia *Corona is bisexual *She will likely dye her hair other colors at some point. *She writes *She went to boarding school for the rest of elementary, and all of middle school, however she switched to public high school for freshman and sophomore year. *Said high school was A. Nigma high from Detentionaire. *She doesn't completely hate her sister, but she feels deep dissapointment, and lots of fear towards Jane. *Corona typically has nightmares, and hasn't had a non-nightmare dream since she was 13. Gallery corona and the dimensions.png|Corona and various dimensional forms Corona wiki sheet.png|Corona ref sheet 20s cartoon Corona bw.png|Corona in a silent movie dimension Corona is a Hero.png corona canon.png|Corona in the Penn Zero style Corona in a nice dress.png|Corona in a pretty dress Corona vector sigh.png Corona Snow White.png|Corona in a snow white dimension corona is miserable.png Corona Zero.png|Corona as an adult, bearing Penn's logo on a shirt Corona ultrahyperball.png|Corona in the ultrahyperball dimension oceanaquariopolis Corona.png|Corona in oceanaquariopolis snappy dresser corona.png|Corona is a snappy dresser Corona charahub.png JANE HOLY FUCK.png Idkexclamationpoint.png Elvescolor.png Corona sun.png Corona night out.png Corona nice.png Corona elver.png Corona full body PZPTH style.png Colores.png Cute outfit.png Cuteoutfit.png Coronacolorolder.png Corona vector.png Sunsister.png rockstar knight penn w corona.png|Corona and Penn in the rockstar knight verse power of the Sun.png more oldtimey Corona bw.png|more silent movie Corona rich bitch i guess idk.png|AU where Corona is a rich bitch eh eh.png|bad dad AU